Free Hugs
by MiLkA-xxx
Summary: Yaoi / Tom observe Bill depuis un moment ce dernier offrant des câlins gratuits dans la rue.


**Free hugs**

**_ Putain tu me saoules j'vais faire un tour !**

Ma mère me gonfle vraiment je préfère aller me promener avant que ça parte vraiment en vrille une fois de plus. Elle m'a encore fait des remarques sur mon look. Elle trouve que ça fait trop racaille. Elle a toujours pas comprit qu'il fallait arrêter de nous mettre tous dans le même sac. Ca n'est pas parce que j'ai un look de rappeur que je vais aller cramer la voiture de la voisine. Entre nous, ça me dérangerais pas car sa fille me les casse menues. Toujours à me coller celle-ci ! Elle a toujours pas comprit que je ne voulais pas d'elle. Elle est beaucoup trop superficielle pour moi, je n'aime pas ce genre de fille. Enfin, moi c'est Tom, j'ai 18 ans et je suis partie en direction du centre ville car ma mère me fait pire que chier.

Ca fait une dizaine de minutes que je suis parti de chez moi, je regarde ma montre, il n'est que seize heures. J'ai du temps devant moi avant qu'elle m'appelle pour me dire de rentrer, ca me permettra de me calmer un peu. J'avance dans les rues lentement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon bagguy en regardant le sol. Je repense à cet été. Je crois que je n'accepterai jamais. J'ai trop mal de me ressasser ces deux semaines de vacances dans ce camp près de Madrid. Trop de révélations m'ont tamponné le cœur.

Vous voulez sans doute savoir ce qui me tracasse à ce point là. Et bien c'est plutôt simple dit comme cela mais je suis sorti avec un mec alors que je me croyais hétéro à trois cents pour cent. Depuis ce moment là je me cache encore plus sous mes allures de bad boy que je ne suis pas. Ma mère n'est pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé cet été et puis après tout on ne faisait que s'embrasser. Bon d'accord, je l'avoue on s'est aussi pas mal tripoté mais c'est tout, on n'a pas couché ensembles. Seulement, j'ai vraiment aimé l'embrasser, être proche de lui, le toucher, le câliner, moi qui d'habitude ne m'attache pas à mes conquêtes. Je ne suis pas doué en amour je crois, mais moi et les filles ça ne dure jamais plus de deux semaines. C'est souvent une affaire de fesses. Seulement voilà, depuis cet été, tout s'est chamboulé dans ma tête. Personne n'est au courant à part le principal concerné, Andréas.

Oui je crois que j'ai des tendances homosexuelles. Autrement dit, je pense être bisexuel à présent mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Je n'arrive pas à assumer. Alors je ne dis rien, je n'en parle pas. Pas même à mon meilleur ami Gustav. Il ne sait rien de tout cela car il n'était pas présent pendant ces vacances à mes côtés et j'ai préféré tout garder pour moi. Je suis pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Je m'empêche de vivre et je le sais bien mais j'ai trop peur du regard des autres. J'ai peur que ma famille me rejette, que mes amis me rejettent. J'ai peur de me retrouver seul. C'est ma hantise. Alors je passe mes nerfs sur ma mère et puis au moins une fois par semaine je me retrouve à errer dans la rue pour me calmer.

J'arrive dans le centre ville, sur la place principale. J'habite une petite ville de cinq mille habitants en France pas très loin de Paris et cette année la mode est aux free hugs. Vous savez, ces gens, et souvent des adolescents, que l'on croise et qui brandissent un panneau proposant des câlins gratuits. Et bien ils sont une bonne dizaine en face de l'épicerie. Ils me font marrer à tous suivre cette mode. Je ne trouve plus ça très spontané à présent. Enfin bon…Si ça les amuse.

Je m'assois sur les marches de la fontaine au centre de la place et puis je sors mon MP3. Je l'allume sur une musique calme, pop/rock, peut être que mon énervement se stoppera. Malgré mes allures de rappeur américain j'écoute énormément de rock, et j'en joue aussi avec ma guitare électrique. Un petit bijou.

Je penche un peu la tête en arrière et profite des rayons de soleil un peu moins brûlants de l'été qui se posent sur mon visage. Mes yeux se ferment et je somnole un peu ainsi le temps que la chanson se termine puis une autre se met mais elle me saoul un peu alors je relève la tête afin d'en changer. Cependant, j'ai oublié de recharger mon baladeur hier. Je me retrouve sans batterie et l'appareil s'éteint de lui-même, me priant de le brancher sur une source d'alimentation.

**_ Et merde !**

J'enroule le fil autour du baladeur et le glisse dans ma poche. Je relève les yeux et découvre dans un coin à l'ombre une personne à qui je ne suis pas sûr d'attribuer le bon sexe. Homme ou femme, je ne suis pas totalement sûr de moi. Cette personne est debout le long d'un mur ses long cheveux noirs lui retombant gracieusement sur les épaules. Ses habits diffèrent totalement de moi, c'est même mon opposé. La personne arbore un t-shirt à tête de mort rouge et noir ainsi qu'un jean noir que je qualifierais de serrer. Je ne vois pas bien son visage d'où je suis, c'est pour cela qu'il m'est difficile de savoir si c'est un garçon ou son inverse même si en regardant plus son corps il me semble effectivement qu'il en soit un. Il a seulement un look différent qui pousse à la confusion. En y regardant mieux, il n'a pas les formes d'une fille, c'est bien un homme.

Mes yeux restent fixés sur lui, il m'attire, c'est étrange puisqu'il ne me ressemble absolument pas. Je ne sais pas si je dois aller lui parler, car depuis cet été, s'il s'agit en effet d'un homme je risque de paniquer comme un petit garçon et de partir en courant. On ne fixe pas un homme comme je le fais en ce moment si on veut simplement se lier d'amitié. Enfin…Je crois.

Je le regarde et il se retourne complètement vers moi mais je ne dévie pas les yeux. Je vois simplement dans sa main droite un panneau « free hugs ». Alors lui aussi…Mais il est seul dans un coin plus sombre. Pas comme le troupeau d'adolescent de l'autre côté qui donne plus envie de partir en courant qu'autre chose.

Il a dû remarquer que je le fixais car c'est à son tour de me détailler de loin. Je baisse les yeux, honteux d'avoir été démasqué. Oui car finalement, je ne faisais pas que le regarder de loin, je le matais. Il s'approche de l'endroit où je suis. Oh non mince ! Je ne bouge pas tout de suite mais à mesure qu'il avance, je suis maintenant sûr qu'il s'agit d'un garçon. Il est fin, il est…beau. Putain ! Ca recommence…

Je me lève et retourne chez moi en marchant rapidement. J'ai fuit…Encore une fois. Et je l'ai laissé planté au milieu de la place sans doute. Je suis vraiment un lâche, il ne m'aurait pas mangé. Quoique ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Ah c'est pas vrai !

Je rentre chez moi, et au final je ne suis toujours pas calmé, sinon plus énervé et contre moi-même cette fois. Je n'adresse pas un mot à ma mère et monte dans ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit laissant mes yeux se fermer. Mes pensées se confondent puis me laissent une seule image en tête. Le garçon de tout à l'heure marchant vers moi. Non ! Putain non ! Je dois arrêter d'y penser maintenant !

Je me relève et allume mon ordinateur. Je me connecte à MSN et tout en restant hors ligne je regarde les pseudos de mes contacts. Un seul retient mon attention. Celui d'une fille avec qui je parle depuis quelques temps mais que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle a écrit ! « Mission Free Hugs cet après midi ». Sont-ils tous ligués pour m'empêcher d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Je les hais !

Je ferme l'ordinateur et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je referme les yeux et ma mère m'appelle pour aller manger. Bon, de toute façon même si on s'engueule encore, ça me fera penser à autre chose qu'à Lui.

Aujourd'hui ça fait une semaine que je ne suis pas retourné sur la grande place. Nous sommes mercredi et j'avoue que j'aimerais bien Le revoir. Alors je m'assois sur le rebord de la fontaine et je joue avec mon portable. Je m'ennuie, je n'ai rien à faire, mais je suis venu quand même pour Le voir. Je sais bien que ça n'est pas pour profiter du paysage puisqu'il n'est pas spécialement beau. Alors je l'attends, au soleil, sans savoir si j'aurai le courage d'aller le voir et surtout sans savoir s'il viendra.

Je relève un peu la tête et je le vois au loin. Il est là. Mais plus près que l'autre fois. Il regarde sur le côté, je ne sais pas s'il m'a vu. Il est coiffé, bizarrement mais c'est bien lui. Il est magnifique putain ! Il a une veste en cuir blanche et un jean bleu foncé. Encore une fois je suis hypnotisé. Et puis je vois son visage cette fois. Il est fin et ses yeux sont maquillés de noir. Je ne pensais pas qu'un mec pouvait être aussi beau. C'est juste éblouissant.

Je baisse les yeux avant qu'il ne me repère une nouvelle fois -ce serait vraiment la honte- et je fais semblant de trifouiller mon téléphone. De temps à autre je relève la tête pour le voir et puis au bout d'une heure je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage d'aller le voir. Je pourrais faire le simple mec qui veut un câlin gratuit mais j'ai trop peur de faire une connerie. Peut être que je ne le serrerais pas de la bonne façon. Qu'il comprendrait…Oui parce que même si je ne l'ai pas vu de près déjà de là où il est il me plait et je l'ai très bien comprit…Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur d'approcher quelqu'un. Moi qui joue d'habitude au gros dragueur dans la cour lycée. Je ne me reconnais pas. Il ne m'a pas vu encore je crois. Alors je continue de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Et puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je n'ai toujours pas le courage d'aller le voir alors je me lève pour partir. Je reviendrai samedi, avec un peu de chance il sera là.

Je suis devant la fontaine et il n'est pas là. J'espère qu'il viendra car il fait beau aujourd'hui aussi. Je suis pressé de le voir, juste de l'apercevoir. On dirait une fille qui découvre les joies de l'adolescence et de ses premières aventures amoureuse. Enfin…

J'attends une petite demi-heure et je le vois enfin arriver sur le côté. Il se dirige vers le coin où il va toujours mais n'y reste pas longtemps. Il m'a vu le regarder. Oh mon Dieu faites moi devenir invisible. Je dois être rouge comme une tomate à cet instant, il ne peut pas encore le voir mais moi je le sais. Je baisse la tête et retourne à mes occupations imaginaires avec mon téléphone tandis qu'il s'avance toujours vers la fontaine avec son petit panneau discret « free hugs » dans la main droite. Je préfère ne pas bouger pour ne pas paraître trop ridicule en fuyant une autre fois.

Il avance vers moi mais ne vient pas me voir. Il se contente de faire le tour de la fontaine et de s'asseoir de l'autre côté, dos à moi. Je l'ai vu tout près, il est trop beau pour moi. Je n'imagine même pas pouvoir poser mes mains sur lui, comme s'il était trop précieux. Je n'ose pas me retourner mais je me dis qu'il faudrait que je sois un peu plus courageux si je veux arriver à quelque chose du point de vue relationnel dans ma vie. Je suis un mec merde ! Il faut que je me bouge !

Je respire un peu et range mon téléphone. Je pose mes mains sur mes genoux et me lève lentement. Je me retourne. Il est toujours là, de dos, ses cheveux noirs parfaitement lissés. Mon cœur bat vraiment vite. Autant dire que je flippe à mort. Je descends les deux petites marches de la fontaine puis j'entreprends d'en faire le tour. Je marche doucement et puis je me poste en face de lui. Je relève la tête, je suis horriblement gêné et il doit le voir car mes joues bien qu'ayant perdu leur teinte écarlates ne sont toujours pas revenue à la normale. J'essaye de parler sans grand succès :

**_ Je…tu…non rien.**

Je m'apprête à partir mais il me retient :

**_ Non…Ne part pas, je vais pas te manger. Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois ici déjà. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais venir me voir Tu voulais me dire quoi ?**

**_ Je…enfin…Désolé je suis un peu timide mais…**Dis-je en fixant mes pieds qui se trémoussent entre eux.

**_ Aller viens.** Me répond le jeune brun en face de moi.

Je relève la tête, ses bras sont grands ouverts. Il a comprit ce que je voulais. En même temps, il se balade avec un panneau « free hugs » et je suppose que les gens qu'il ne connaît pas viennent pour cela. Enfin, je ne cherche pas plus longtemps et je me rapproche de lui sans pour autant être très sûr de moi. Il se lève, descend les deux marches et comble le vide entre nous. Je le sens me serrer contre lui et je remarque qu'il est un peu plus grand que moi. Je n'ose pas le serrer fort même si j'en crève d'envie. Mon nez et ma bouche reposent contre son cou et mon cœur bat encore plus vite. Il sent terriblement bon, j'adore son parfum. Mes yeux se ferment et le temps semble s'arrêter.

Seulement je le sens se desserrer de moi. Je comprends qu'il n'est pas là pour garder les gens dans ses bras pendant trois heures. Mais je ne veux plus quitter ses bras. Je le retiens et me sers plus fort contre lui. Il ne dit rien et me rend mon étreinte. Je respire fort, je manque presque d'air. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? C'est trop fort, je ne contrôle plus mon corps, j'hume son parfum avec force et j'ai l'impression de l'étouffer mais je n'arrive pas à me desserrer de lui. Ses cheveux caressent mon front, je suis tellement bien à ce moment là. Plus rien n'existe autour. Nos deux corps sont collés l'un à l'autre, au soleil, sur une place beaucoup plus fréquentée que les jours de semaine.

Son visage descend dans mon cou et je sens son souffle sur ma peau. C'est électrisant, j'ai un frisson, j'ai l'impression d'avoir froid l'espace de quelques secondes. Ma gorge est nouée et je le serre encore plus. Il se rend compte de mes frissons et caresse mon dos avec ses mains. Ses gestes sont tendres. Ma réaction est plutôt inattendue mais j'éclate en sanglots. Mon corps entier se met à trembler. Une nouvelle fois je le sens s'écarter un peu, sans doute pour me demander ce qu'il y a mais je m'agrippe à son t-shirt le recollant à moi. Il ne dit rien et me sert contre lui. Je suis heureux putain ! Je suis heureux ! Il me caresse encore le dos et une de ses mains vient se caller dans ma nuque pour y faire quelques cercles apaisants. Mes spasmes se calment un peu et je crois que j'ai mouillé son cou de mes larmes. Mes mains se crispent un peu dans son dos et reconnaît son souffle chaud dans mon cou avant d'y sentir ses lèvres. Il m'embrasse doucement et je resserre mon torse contre le sien. Je pleure parce que je suis heureux…Je pleure de bonheur. Je savais qu'il n'était pas comme les autres.

Il doit me prendre pour un fou. Mais je me rends compte que d'avoir laissé de côté ma peur m'a permis d'être enfin heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais été dans les bras de quelqu'un. Moi qui ne croyais pas au coup de foudre…Je crois qu'il faudrait que je revoie mes certitudes. Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle.

Je me calme et mes larmes arrêtent de couler. Je souffle un peu et me desserre lentement de lui…à contre cœur bien sûr. Je porte le dos de mes mains à mes yeux pour essuyer les traces de mes larmes. Ma tête est baissée et ma respiration ralentie. Il ne parle pas, moi non plus. Je relève un peu les yeux vers lui et je remarque que son t-shirt est trempé au niveau de son épaule droite.

**_ Pardon pour ton t-shirt, il est mouillé.** Dis-je en reniflant un peu.

**_ Oh t'en fait pas c'est rien ça va sécher. Mais…Pourquoi ?** Me demande-t-il.

**_ Je…Je sais pas.** Je réponds.

Je mens. Je sais très bien pourquoi j'ai pleuré. Mon cœur n'a jamais autant battu que lorsque j'étais dans ses bras. Je viens juste de tomber amoureux d'un parfait inconnu. Prenez-moi pour un fou si cela vous chante. Mais je sais ce que j'ai ressentis. Je l'aime. Il a été doux et tendre avec moi. J'étais bien dans ses bras.

Il me regarde, un air interrogatif gravé sur le visage, je poursuis alors :

**_ Je ne sais pas…Mais merci…Euh…**

**_ Bill…Je m'appelle Bill.** Me dit le brun.

**_ Merci Bill. Je suis Tom.** Je continue.

**_ Très bien Tom…Euh je, tu veux rester ou bien ?** Me demande Bill.

**_ Euh, je vais devoir y aller, désolé. Mais je reviendrai.** J'achève dans un souffle.

**_ Bien. Au revoir Tom et…à bientôt.** Me dit-il avec un sourire.

Ce sourire…Je crois que je l'ai gravé pour toujours dans la mémoire…

Je le laisse là et retourne chez moi. Dire que j'ai mis plus d'une semaine pour oser aller le voir. Maintenant j'ai le cœur regonflé. Il bat fort et je suis heureux, un sourire niai collé sur le visage. Ma mère va me trouver étrange sûrement. Mais j'en n'ai rien à faire. J'ai le droit d'être heureux moi aussi.

Mes pas sont légers et je me surprends à marcher sur le bord du trottoir comme les gamins. J'ai encore l'odeur de son parfum dans le nez. Peut être même qu'il est imprégné sur mon t-shirt. Je le porte à mon nez et m'aperçois qu'effectivement le tissu à capté l'odeur de Bill. Je suis déjà tellement impatient de le revoir, de le serrer dans mes bras, et peut être plus…Qui sait ? Il m'a bien embrassé dans le cou…

Rien que le souvenir de ses gestes, de ses caresses, de son baiser, me provoquent de nouveau frissons. C'est incroyable. Moi qui voulais oublier mes tendances homosexuelles, je viens de vivre le câlin le plus sincère de toute ma vie et surtout je viens de tomber amoureux d'un garçon.

J'arrive chez moi toujours ce même sourire sur les lèvres et un visage radieux. Ma mère me voit arriver et me demande ce que j'ai. Je lui réponds simplement que je suis heureux. Peut être qu'elle va se douter de quelque chose, c'est ma mère après tout, et puis j'aurais peut être dû faire semblant d'être comme tous les jours. Elle me posera sûrement des questions. Oh tant pis !

Aujourd'hui on est mardi. Je ne sais pas si je le verrai mais je n'arrivai plus à attendre, alors je suis venu à la fontaine un jour avant. Je suis assis sur le bord comme à mon habitude. J'attends…Et puis au bout d'un quart d'heure le soleil me fait mal à la tête car il est plus tôt que d'habitude alors je vais vers un coin d'ombre où il y a un petit muret. Je m'assois dessus. Je suis dos à la fontaine.

Au bout d'une heure je me demande si je ne suis pas venu pour rien mais j'attends encore. Et puis une quinzaine de minutes plus tard j'entends des bruits de talons se rapprocher doucement et s'arrêter juste derrière moi. Je n'ose pas me retourner tout de suite alors une voix s'élève. La sienne…

**_ Toi aussi tu n'en pouvais plus d'attendre ?**

Je me lève et me retourne. Il est toujours aussi beau, mais ses cheveux sont coiffés comme la semaine dernière, en l'air. Il est beau comme ça aussi, c'est original et ça lui va bien. Il a une chemise noire ouverte, c'est sexy. Je regarde son visage. Il mordille sa lèvre, comme s'il avait peur de ce que j'allais répondre. Il est trop mignon.

Je ne le laisse pas plus dans le doute, car je n'aimerais pas être dans la même situation et je lui dis :

**_ Oui, j'avais envie de te revoir moi aussi.**

**_ Hinhin…Et on attend quoi ? On sait tous les deux pourquoi on est là je crois.** Continue Bill.

Je suis gêné par ce qu'il vient de dire mais il essaye de détendre l'atmosphère en me montrant la paume de sa main où il a écrit « free hugs ». Je n'attends pas plus et prends sa main pour le rapprocher de moi. Il fait un pas vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je lâche sa main et met les miennes dans son dos. Je suis bien là. On souffle tous les deux de bien être. Alors lui aussi il aime bien nos câlins ? Il m'aime bien ?

Mes yeux se ferment et je laisse glisser mon nez sur son cou. Je respire fort et mon cœur bat vite encore une fois. Je passe mes mains de haut en bas dans son dos et il se sert encore plus à moi. Je pose mes lèvres dans son cou et laisse un baiser s'envoler. Ses ongles griffent doucement ma peau au travers de mon t-shirt. On sait tous les deux que nos étreintes ne sont pas de simples « free hugs ». Et je crois qu'on s'en fout.

J'embrasse encore son cou et je l'entends soupirer. Son corps se colle encore plus à moi et une de ses mains passe devant pour venir se poser sur mon torse, juste à l'emplacement de mon cœur. Il soit le sentir battre. D'ailleurs, ce geste le fait s'emballer et j'ai du mal à respirer. J'ouvre la bouche et je souffle de l'air chaud sur la peau de Bill. Il caresse toujours mon dos d'une main. Sa bouche vient elle aussi se poser dans mon cou. Il y dépose un baiser. Ca m'avait manqué.

Mes bras se détachent de son corps pour venir entourer son cou. Il remet ses deux mains dans mon dos et me sert encore plus fort. Toujours plus fort. Mes sens partent en vrille et je ne retiens plus que ses mains sur moi et son parfum.

Il descend ses mains plus en bas et remonte un peu mon grand t-shirt avec difficulté. Je rigole un peu dans son cou, il sourit contre ma peau lui aussi. Je sens alors sa peau en contact avec la mienne au niveau de mes reins. Il caresse ma peau du bout des ongles. Je suis parcouru d'un grand frisson et ça le fait rire. Il pose ensuite sa main à plat et fait de petits cercles. Je souffle plus fort dans son cou. Mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine. Je me sens tellement bien.

Je ne sais pas si je peux mais j'ai envie de toucher sa hanche en dessous de sa chemise qui remonte un peu. Je ferme fort les yeux et descends un bras entre nos corps pour aller déposer ma main sur sa hanche. Il a un petit sursaut mais recolle bien vite son nez dans mon cou. Il m'embrasse plusieurs fois dans le cou et je caresse sa hanche. Il n'est pas plus gros que moi, autrement dit, il est maigre. Mais je l'aime comme ça.

C'est tellement tendre avec lui. C'est tellement mieux avec lui. Mon autre main masse sa nuque doucement et en même temps on se remet comme au début, nos mains dans le dos de l'autre et on se sert plus fort que jamais. On étoufferait presque, mais je suis tellement bien. Je ne suis plus mal à l'aise comme l'autre fois. J'ose lui parler sans bafouiller :

**_ Tu fais toujours des câlins comme ça aux passants ?**

Il arrête ses caresses dans mon dos. Aurais-je dit une bêtise ? Il relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux. Il caresse ma joue et regarde mes lèvres avant de répondre simplement :

**_ Non.**

Mes yeux louchent à leur tour sur sa bouche pulpeuse et bien dessinée. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais je n'ose pas encore franchir le pas. Je relève le regard pour le planter dans le sien et puis je le sers une nouvelle fois dans mes bras avant de le prendre par la main et de lui demander de me suivre. Je sais où on va aller pour être plus tranquille.

Il me suit sans rien dire jusqu'au parc juste à côté de la place. Il y a un petit coin tranquille au fond. Il n'y a jamais personne et c'est un peu caché par des haies qui forment un carré avec deux bancs face à face à l'intérieur.

Je ne lâche pas sa main et m'assois sur un des bancs l'invitant à me rejoindre. Il se colle à moi en gardant nos mains enlacées. En même temps nos yeux se baissent vers nos doigts emmêlés. Je l'aime putain !

Sans que je n'aie le temps de réagir il tire mes deux mains et je me retrouve le torse collé à lui tandis qu'il s'est allongé passant ses jambes derrière mon dos. Je m'installe complètement sur lui. Il rit un peu, j'aime son rire, on dirait un petit enfant. Je lâche une de ses mains et vient caresser son visage doucement. Il s'arrête de rire et je me noie dans ses yeux. Ils sont magnifiques. Ils sont expressifs.

J'embrasse ses joues, puis son front et son nez. Je redescends et je m'empêche de toucher à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur son menton. Ses yeux son fermés mais ils se rouvrent rapidement pour se planter dans les miens alors qu'il me dit désignant sa bouche de ses doigts :

**_ Pourquoi tu hésites ?**

**_ Je…Tu.** Je bafouille.

Il me tire vers lui avec force, nos visages sont très proches. Mes lèvres effleurent presque les siennes. Je veux et je peux…Alors je complète l'espace entre nos bouches et les scelle avec douceur. Il soupire et passe ses mains dans ma nuque. Sa langue vient caresser mes lèvres alors je les ouvre et le laisse chercher la mienne. Il la trouve bien vite et commence timidement à la toucher. Finalement il n'est pas si sûr de lui. C'est mignon. Je l'aide en caressant franchement son muscle du mien et puis je suçote sa lèvre inférieure. On recommence plusieurs fois et puis ma bouche reste sur la sienne laissant nos langues se découvrir. Je pose une main sur son cœur qui bat la chamade tout comme le mien.

Une de ses mains vient se poser sur mes fesses avant de remonter sous mon t-shirt. J'appuie plus fort mes lèvres sur les siennes et il happe ma langue entre ses lèvres. C'est langoureux et pour moi c'est amoureux. Je reprends son autre main dans la mienne et lorsque nos doigts s'entrelacent je la sers fort comme si j'avais peur qu'il parte. Je stoppe le baiser et attends que ses yeux se rouvrent. Il le fait doucement. Son regard est brillant, il sourit, il est heureux…je crois. Il me prend entre ses bras et me sert contre lui. Je suis tellement bien là. Je voudrais juste lui dire que je l'aime mais j'ai peur.

On reste comme ça quelques minutes puis je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone, il faut vraiment que je rentre car ma mère va me saouler après même si je préfèrerais rester dans les bras de Bill.

**_ Je vais devoir y aller. Je lui dis avec un sourire triste.**

**_ Moi aussi.** Me répond mon brun.

On se relève et puis il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse chastement une dernière fois. Il fouille dans sa poche et coince quelque chose dans mon bandeau près de mon oreille. Bill ne dit rien de plus et s'en va après m'avoir serré une dernière fois dans ses bras.

Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à redescendre de mon nuage. Je crois qu'on sort ensembles non ? Enfin…J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas moqué de moi.

Je décoince ce qu'il a mit dans mon bandeau. C'est un petit bout de papier. Je l'ouvre et je lis ce qu'il y a de marqué.

**_« Si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé, je l'aurais fait. Ne regrette rien surtout. Oui j'avais un peu prévu mon coup, je voulais que ça vienne de toi._**

**_Bref. Voilà mon numéro, tu pourras te servir de ton portable autrement qu'en faisant semblant de le trifouiller pendant que tu me regardes. 06********_**

**_Bill. »_**

Ah il avait tout calculé. Ca me fait rire, il est vraiment trop mignon et puis j'ai son numéro ! N'empêche qu'il m'a bien grillé quand je le regardais du coin de l'œil. Et moi qui croyais qu'il n'avait rien vu du tout. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué.

Je reprends le chemin vers chez moi. Je regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit que je l'aimais. Car c'est bien vrai mais j'ai peur qu'il croit que ce soit trop tôt. La prochaine fois je lui dis.

Je marche lentement, rêveur. Un peu trop car je n'ai pas fait attention en traversant et je viens d'éviter de justesse une voiture qui roulait beaucoup trop vite. Je suis étalé par terre parce que je me suis jeté moi-même en dehors de la trajectoire du véhicule. J'ai eu peur d'un seul coup. Mon cœur s'est emballé mais il me fait mal, pas comme avec Bill. J'aurais pu y rester.

Je rentre chez moi un peu choqué et m'allonge sur mon lit où je m'endors. Il n'est que dix huit heures.

**« Tom Kaulitz 1989 – 2008 »**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je viens de voir ma pierre tombale et Bill qui pleurait devant en me disant qu'il m'aime et qu'il regrette de ne pas me l'avoir dit avant. Je crois que c'est à cause de tout à l'heure. J'aurais pu mourir, mais j'aurais pu être à la place de Bill aussi. Personne n'est à l'abri d'un accident.

Je me lève, il est dix neuf heures et je prends mon portable. Je dois faire quelque chose tout de suite. J'appelle Bill et lui demande de me rejoindre tout de suite dans le parc au même endroit que quelques heures plus tôt.

Je m'assois sur le banc de notre premier baiser et l'attends. Je suis stressé comme la première fois que je suis allé lui parler. Enfin « parler » est un bien grand mot, « bafouiller » serait plus approprié.

Je le vois arriver dans la pénombre. Il a dû se laver les cheveux et les lisser car il n'a plus son pétard. Je n'attends pas qu'il arrive près de moi, je me lève et me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il répond à mon baiser et me serre contre lui. C'est un peu sauvage comme échange et j'y mets fin rapidement, essoufflé, pour lui dire :

**_ Bill, écoute moi, je…je t'aime…Voilà c'est dit et je ne pouvais pas le garder plus longtemps pour moi, j'avais besoin que tu le saches. Je t'aime depuis presque la première minute où je t'ai vu et tout à l'heure j'aurais pu mourir renversé par une voiture, je n'aurais jamais pu te le dire. Je n'avais pas le droit de partir avec ce secret. Alors voilà, je crois que je vais te laisser parler là parce que je…**

**_ Tom…Shhht. Calme toi. Ok ok…Mais tu sais, sur le mot de tout à l'heure, j'ai pas osé non plus l'écrire, je voulais te le dire. Depuis ce premier câlin qui n'était pas ordinaire j'ai compris car je ne sais pas quand je t'ai vu que la place je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te regarder discrètement et puis quand j'ai vu que tu osais enfin venir me voir, je t'ai peut être paru sûr de moi mais il en était tout autre. Je crois que…Je crois que je t'aime aussi Tom.** M'explique Bill avant de prendre ma main et de la poser sur son cœur.

Je fais pareil avec sa main et on se regarde dans les yeux. Je souris, je suis tellement heureux avec lui. Comme quoi le coup de foudre existe et même les appréhensions sur ma sexualités ont réussi à s'éclipser depuis que je l'ai vu. Je ne doute plus, et même si j'ai toujours un peu peur des réactions des autres, je ne peux pas le laisser pour eux. Il faudra qu'ils m'acceptent comme je suis. C'est moi et Bill ou rien.

Il s'approche et me fait un câlin de plus mais je ne m'en lasse pas. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille :

**_ En tout cas, t'es plus discret que moi, tu m'as bien grillé sur la place quand je te regardais, alors que moi je n'ai rien remarqué de ton côté.**

**_ C'est pas grave tout ça, c'était mignon et puis tu sais au début je me suis dit que tu me prenais pour une fille. Ca arrive souvent et vu ton look aussi…Mais quand je t'ai vu t'approcher et me serrer dans tes bras toujours plus fort j'ai compris que tu n'avais pas fait l'erreur.** Dit Bill doucement.

**_ Mon look me sert à me cacher. Je n'étais pas habillé comme ça avant.** Je lui explique.

**_ Hmm. Et pourquoi tu pleurais l'autre jour ?** Me demande-t-il.

**_ Tu vas te moquer…Mais c'est juste parce que j'étais heureux d'être dans tes bras. Tout a explosé au fond de moi. Jamais on n'avait été aussi tendre avec moi. J'ai compris que je t'aimais.** Je lui dis un peu honteux d'avoir été jusqu'à pleurer.

**_ Pourquoi je me moquerais ? C'est beau quelqu'un qui pleure d'amour et de bonheur. Mais maintenant je sais que ça n'était pas parce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, ou que tu avais des problèmes. Ca me rassure. Et jamais je ne me moquerai de choses comme ça. Je t'aime Tom.** Achève mon amour.

Ces mots venant de lui me réchauffent le cœur et je le serre plus fort contre moi. On s'embrasse langoureusement et puis je lui dis :

**_ Par contre, t'arrête les « free hugs » maintenant hein ? T'es juste à moi.**

Il me répond par un baiser tendre et amoureux. Ses câlins me sont réservés et il m'aime.


End file.
